The objective of this project is to directly address the underlying limitations of current attachment-cleavage strategies in solid phase organic synthesis (SPOS) by developing stable, functionalizable sulfonyl linker systems capable of participating in palladium-catalyzed cross-coupling reactions and then demonstrating their utility in the preparation of unique and privileged libraries of biological relevance. Two general approaches to develop an appropriate sulfonyl linker system are envisioned- either a polymer bound perfluoroalkane (1) or an aryl sulfonyl linker (2). The later design incorporates an orthogonally activating group ("Safety-Catch" linker) intended to provide a more stable linker system during library synthesis, but then upon activation allow Pd(0) catalyzed coupling-resin release to occur.